Mission Assassination
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: Ban and Ginji get a new mission which involves the killing of a politician. BanxNatsumi pairing...


_**Get Backers- Mission Assassination!**_

"_**Hey Nat, found your cat. G & B," said Ban reading one of Natsumi's oldest cell-phone messages, "How can you actually store such crap?"**_

"**_Well, I like it," replied Natsumi Mizuki, the sweet waitress while wiping the tables._**

_**Just then Ginji walked in closely followed by Agent Hevn.**_

"_**Hey Ginji"**_

"_**Hey Ban"**_

"_**Hi Hevn"**_

"_**Hi Natsumi"**_

"_**What's the matter, Ginji?" asked Ban.**_

"_**Hevn's got a mission for us"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Yes, I have," said Hevn in her usual sassy manner, "But I'm not sure you want to do it though"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It involves assassination"**_

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_**Let me explain," said Hevn and then begun her tale-**_

"**_A rich politician was the owner of a whole lot of platinum. But he did not make a will and die all of a sudden. His family was in a big fix until they found out that he had in fact been murdered by some jerk. They do not know the identity of the killer, but I do. His name is Yukito Kobayashi. He too is a politician and an enemy of the deceased one. It is also known that he was after the platinum for a long time. This case was brought to me by the dead guy's daughter, Yukiko Inoue. She knows everything about the Yakuza and wants him dead. Oops, it slipped my mind to tell you that the politician is a former Yakuza. As the platinum rightfully belongs to her family, she wants it back. So, are you ready?"_**

"_**What say, Ginji? Something is obviously better than nothing," said Ban, "and after all, we haven't got a mission for ages"**_

"_**If you don't have a problem, Ban," said Ginji determinedly, "then even I don't have a problem"**_

"**_All right!" exclaimed Hevn, "That guy will be attending a New Year party at JW Marriott tomorrow and that's where you guys are going to shoot him"_**

"**_New Year?" said Natsumi looking bewildered, "That reminds me, we've got to go visit the shrine together, so, how the hell will we do it, Ban?"_**

"_**Leave it to me," said Ban, "Continue Hevn"**_

"**_I've already devised a plan for you guys. You people are taking Natsumi along. I'm sorry I can't come as Mom and Dad want me to accompany them to some relatives place in Hitachi. So instead of me, it will be Yukiko being with you. She will be carrying her brothers as well as her own Marriott Platinum Membership Card along so that you guys can stay and eat there for free. The main reason Natsumi and Yukiko will accompany you is because there is going to be a dance party where you two cannot go without partners as you'll look stupid. Yukiko's booked two rooms and so you have to share. The plan will be told to you later"_**

"_**All set?"**_

"_**Yup"**_

"_**Where's Yukiko?"**_

"_**Here she comes," smiled Hevn as a beautiful blonde came up the street dressed in casual clothing.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Yukiko," she said.**_

"**_I'm Ban, Ban Mido," drawled Ban._**

"_**Hi, the name's Natsumi"**_

"_**I'm Ginji Amano"**_

"_**Have a nice time guys," yelled Hevn as the car started moving, "Do what you have to"**_

"_**So," said Ban lighting a cigarette, "You sure you want us doing the killing, lady?"**_

"_**Yes, I do"**_

"_**Well," said Natsumi, "You needn't worry anymore. The Get Backers have a 100 success rate. You will get your platinum back"**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**After an hour or so – **_

"_**Wow!" exclaimed Natsumi, "It's awesome"**_

"_**It sure is," commented Ban.**_

"**_Welcome to JW Marriott," said the guard._**

"**_Let's check in," said Ginji as the guard helped him get the luggage out, "Ban, you needn't park the car. The valet will do that"_**

"**_Uh? Yeah, okay" _**

**_They walked past the glass doors to see the most marvelous sights in their lives. To Yukiko, they were everyday sights. But to Ginji, Ban and Natsumi, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Neither of them could believe that they were going to be staying overnight in one of Japan's most famous five-star hotels. As earlier decided, Ban ad Natsumi would be sharing a room and the other room would be shared by Ginji and Yukiko. The actual reason behind this was that they were here on an undercover assassination job and they wanted everyone to think that they were a couple so as to avoid raised eyebrows._**

"_**Boy, this is huge," said Ginji entering the room, "And pretty grand, too"**_

"_**I'm used to all this stuff," yawned Yukiko.**_

_**And the same time in Ban and Natsumi's room –**_

"_**Ban, the view is simply gorgeous"**_

"_**Oh, it's the pool-side and a glimpse of the beach too. The deep blue sea shimmering under the sun…"**_

"_**How very poetic," laughed Natsumi, "That reminds me, Ban, you sure you don't mind me sharing the room with you? I mean, I'll shift my stuff to Yukiko's room and send Ginji here if you like…"**_

"**_Whether I like it or not, doesn't make a difference. We're here to do a job and that's more important. Anyways, I'd rather have you in my room than that monkey of a Ginji."_**

"_**Will you sleep on the couch or should I?"**_

"_**You don't take the trouble, Princess Natsumi," joked Ban, "I'll sleep on it"**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**Evening came by. Ban and Natsumi were seated on the armchairs while having a cup of tea and planning the next night's adventure.**_

"_**Do you think we took a right step by coming here a day in advance" asked Natsumi.**_

"_**Yeah, we have to get settled here, first"**_

_**In the hot spring –**_

"_**Hey Ginji, are you scared about what we're going to do?" asked Ban uncertain that he'd receive a sane answer.**_

"_**Hot springs are fun"**_

"_**I asked you something, Ginji"**_

"_**Oh yeah, well, no"**_

"_**You're not?"**_

"_**Somewhat"**_

"_**Natsumi," giggled Yukiko, "When did you first meet Ban?"**_

"_**I met him when I brought him a mission. He had to retrieve my memento cat for me. At first, he was reluctant, but then he agreed. Since then, we're friends"**_

"_**Are you just friends?" Yukiko asked teasingly.**_

"_**Shut up!" said Natsumi blushing to the roots of her hair.**_

_**And then came nightfall – **_

"_**Good night, Ban,"**_

"**_Good night, Natsumi"_**

_**And they went off to sleep.**_

_**While in the other room –**_

"_**Hey Yukiko," grinned Ginji, "I LOVE to watch Afroken!"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah," groaned Yukiko wearing an Afroken mask (by force!).**_

"_**That was a wonderful night, wasn't it?" said Natsumi waking up next morning, "I mean the bed was so comfortable and…"**_

"_**Tonight," yawned Ban, "The bed's mine"**_

"_**Okay"**_

"**_Ginji," growled Yukiko, "You are a real pain"_**

"_**Thanks, Yukiko"**_

"_**Let's go down for breakfast. We'll drag Ban and Natsumi along. They're pretty much mistaken if they think the can spend time alone leaving me with a monkey such as you"**_

"_**It's time," said Ban checking his watch, "Start getting ready, Natsumi"**_

"_**Can't you see I've already done that job?"**_

"**_You look…" but Ban was tongue-tied._**

_**Natsumi looked charming in a black gown and frilly black gloves designed in golden embroidery. She was also wearing light golden jewelry alongside her hair tied in a strange but pretty manner. What was even stranger was that she had make-up on. She was also wearing high heels and an intricate golden clip that held her hair in place.**_

"_**You look marvelous," said Ban finally getting his voice back (Though he still looked quite stunned!)**_

"_**And you look dashing," complimented Natsumi.**_

**_He was dressed in a black dinner jacket with a white shirt. He was wearing many silver earrings on one ear and he ha finally gotten rid of his purple sunglasses. He had applied gel to his hair so that it would come down. He then popped a cigarette into his mouth and lighted it._**

"_**Take this," he said handing Natsumi a gun.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Just for emergency sake"**_

"**_Okay," said Natsumi putting it inside her black and gold purse._**

"**_It's the 31st of December today, right?" asked Ban casually._**

"_**Yeah, it is," said Natsumi applying a bit more of her red lipstick, "It is Kazuki's birthday tomorrow"**_

"_**How did you get this dress?" said Ban apparently trying to change the topic, "I mean, where you got it?"**_

"**_Hevn got it stitched for me. I don't know how she got hold of my measurements, though"_**

_**Ginji was in a similar type of dinner jacket and Yukiko had made herself a – **_

"_**Brunette," Yukiko smiled wickedly, "No one's going to recognize me this way"**_

"_**But you had such lovely blonde hair," squealed Natsumi.**_

"_**It's just a wig. I have many of these for different disguises"**_

"_**Wow!"**_

**_They were then ready to go down to the party. Ban and Natsumi posed as a married couple while Ginji and Yukiko posed as another. The lobby was full of different kinds of people, all of them dressed in dinner jackets and gowns. They proceeded towards the huge Lotus café which was one of the party locations for the evening._**

"_**Golly," exclaimed Natsumi, "This is huge"**_

"_**It sure is," said Ban his eyes glinting, "And before we start our job, Natsumi, would you like to dance with me?"**_

"_**No problem"**_

_**And so they started dancing to the beats of Blue by Eiffel 65.**_

"_**Ban," said Natsumi, "I love this song"**_

"_**Me too"**_

_**A man in an extremely neat suit, who appeared to be passing by, overheard them. He then approached them saying – **_

"_**Aren't you friends of Ms. Yukiko Inoue?"**_

"_**Yeah, we are," replied Ban looking puzzled.**_

"**_As she is one of our special guests here, it is our duty to grant her friend's wish. I'm the manager here and we're having a special Disco Jockey party, as you must've noticed. We have a lucky draw tonight and whoever wins it, will be proclaimed Couple of the Year. Their prize is that they can select any song that they want and that will be played most number of times. You are our lucky winners in the draw, so what song would you like us to play?" said the manager all in one go._**

"_**Can we have Eiffel 65's Blue?" pleaded Ban and Natsumi at the same time.**_

"**_No problem," said the manager and dragged the two of them along onto the dance floor._**

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen," announced the manager, "I'm proud to present before you, the winners of our lucky draw- Mr. and Mrs. Mido. Their request for tonight is Blue"**_

**_Then there was something that neither Ban nor Natsumi had expected. First, there was a huge round of applause; next the lights in the café were dimmed giving a more romantic feel to the night; as Natsumi called it. Oh yeah, a spotlight was shining right at them._**

"_**Er, Natsumi," asked Ban looking around uneasily, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"**_

"**_Dance, maybe," said Natsumi and took Ban's hand. In no time the two of them were jiving to the beats of that song. They danced for about 30 minutes when Ban suddenly noticed Ginji missing._**

"_**Natsumi," whispered Ban, "Ginji's gone"**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Let's go"**_

_**They ran from place to place searching Ginji when Ban finally saw him and Yukiko go and join the pool side party. **_

"_**That moron got me worried for nothing," barked Ban.**_

"_**Calm down, Ban," coaxed Natsumi, "Let's go and have a drink. Once that's done, you can join Ginji"**_

"_**Yeah, okay"**_

_**They took a soft drink each from the waiters who were passing by when finally Ban saw what his eyes had been searching for a long time.**_

"_**Hey Natsumi," hissed Ban, "Isn't that Yukito Kobayashi to Ginji's left?"**_

"_**Yeah, he sure looks like the man in the picture we saw"**_

"_**We got to go corner him as well as inform Ginji too. So, I go tell Ginji about the man while you go invite Kobayashi for a drink"**_

"_**Yes, Sir," saluted Natsumi.**_

_**Ban saw Natsumi go to the politician gracefully and invite him and his wife for a drink. Ban then proceeded towards Ginji.**_

"_**Eh, Ginji, come on. I found the guy"**_

"_**What? You mean you found the loser scumbag of a politician?"**_

"_**I sure did"**_

"_**Come on Yukiko," said Ginji and dragged her along.**_

_**Ban went up to the table where Natsumi was seated, deep n conversation with the politician and his wife.**_

"_**Oh, I simply love such parties," Natsumi fibbed, "My husband there, with the gelled hair, you know," she said pointing towards Ban, "We're complete party animals"**_

"_**So, honey," said Ban placing a hand on Natsumi's shoulder, "Making new friends?"**_

"_**Kind of, sweety"**_

"**_Mr. Kobayashi," said Ban grinning evilly, "Why not you and I go for a walk in the moonlight and leave the ladies alone to carrying on with their gossip?"_**

"_**Sure"**_

_**Ginji and Yukiko had started a performance of their own for the party. They were singing and dancing to the tunes of Namida No Hurricane, Yuragu Koto Nai Ai, Mr. Déjà Vu, Barairo No Sekai, Kirei No Kanjou, Changin' and many more Japanese hits. The audience was really pleased to get rid of the boring orchestra that they had before Ginji and Yukiko came into the picture.**_

_**Meanwhile, Ban and Kobayashi were enjoying a moonlight walk on the beach that was just a wall away from the hotel.**_

"_**So, Kobayashi," drawled Ban, "Finally stole the platinum?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" stuttered Kobayashi looking bewildered.**_

"**_You know very well what I'm talking about," Ban said dangerously, "You stole Mr. Inoue's platinum and then killed him didn't you"_**

"_**So what if I did?" laughed Kobayashi, "You have no proof and anyway, you can't lay a finger on me"**_

"_**Why's that?"**_

"_**Because I'm here," said a very familiar voice from behind the palm trees that made Ban actually shriek.**_

"_**DR. JACKAL!"**_

"_**That's right," moaned Dr. Jackal, "You don't know how upset you've made me today. You weren't your usual, vigilant self at all. You found my client so damn late"**_

"_**That's none of your business, Dr. Jackal. If you want to fight, I'll fight," growled Ban looking the psycho killer in the eye.**_

"_**How well you seem to know my desires"**_

**_Then one of the greatest fights in the history of mankind took place. Ban's snakebite, Dr. Jackal's killer knives, all of this extremely skilled fighting got together with Kobayashi enjoying the match. But after a while, it seemed to get really tiring. It had to end real soon, but how?_**

_**It did get over, thanks to Natsumi. She was getting really bored talking to the proud Mrs. Kobayashi to whom the world was only – I. Me, Myself. So, making an excuse to drink water, Natsumi escaped and ran straight to the beach.**_

_**She came there in time to see Ban use the Evil-Eye on Dr. Jackal and Kobayashi. For a whole minute, when they were under the spell of his Evil-Eye, Natsumi handed the gun to Ban, who shot Kobayashi instantly. After coming back to his senses, Dr. Jackal was happy but a bit shocked.**_

"**_You should've told me you were planning to kill; I would've done that instantly for you. But in any case, you've pleased me. And because I'm happy, I'll give you the platinum without any fight. Here, take it," and he handed them the box of platinum, "Goodbye…" he sad and walked away into the darkness._**

"_**Let's go back, Ban," protested Natsumi, "Please…"**_

"_**Yup"**_

"_**Thank you so much, Ban and Ginji," smiled Yukiko taking away the platinum from there and handing them a 70 million yen check.**_

"_**Thanks to you to, Yukiko"**_

"_**Ban," said Ginji suddenly, "I still didn't understand why the gun didn't make a sound when you shot that guy?"**_

"_**It's a silent gun, dummy"**_

_**And as usual, everyone laughed to Ginji's stupidity.**_

"_**Ban," murmured Natsumi snuggling her head into Ban's chest, "I'm really going to miss our stay here"**_

"**_Yeah, me too," said Ban kissing her forehead as they watched (from their room window) the foreign dancers' dance their country dances and conclude the party…_**


End file.
